Happy Birthday Liv!
by NCISGIRL
Summary: What if Olivia never worked in the White House? What if Fitz never lived in the White House? What if the roles were reversed? What if Scandal was not scandalous, at least not in the way we know it? AU Please read and review...


**Happy Birthday Liv!**

_**What if Olivia never worked in the White House? What if Fitz never lived in the White House? What if the roles were reversed? What if Scandal was not scandalous, at least not in the way we know it? AU Please read and review...**_

_**This is a birthday present fic dedicated to my best friend Tamara, who is undoubtedly the biggest Olitz fan in the world. So Happy Birthday Tam and I really hope you like this fic.**_

_**To the rest of you, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Rating:M**_

_**Disclaimer: Scandal and everything associated with it doesn't belong to me (though I wish it did), but to NBC and Shonda Rhimes.**_

Olivia felt helpless. She was the daughter of the most powerful man in the whole world, yet her prison sentence at the crown jewel of the American prison system was prolonged for 5 more years, and she could do nothing about it. She was just a 17-year-old high school senior, seemingly normal, apart from the always-present security detail and strict schedule. She couldn't even have friends over without a background check being performed on them. It was embarrassing and drove people away. Even her childhood friends have given up on her when they saw the other side of fame, the sacrifices, the rules, the obligations. She often felt all alone, isolated from the world, even though she was in a room full of people. Her father Eli Pope, known to most as the President of the United States, was always too busy running the world, and her mother, the all-American girl, was occupied by social events 24/7. Most of the time, Olivia was alone in the West Wing with her trusted guardian, Secret Service Agent Sam Powell. He had been her bodyguard from the days when her dad was just a Governor, but he was due to retire now, as soon as a replacement was found. Olivia adored Sam, but he was too old to follow her around all day and his views on parties were not quite the same as hers, not that she attended many.

Anyway, she decided to look on the bright side, so she asked her dad for someone younger, someone who will be able to pass as her friend, someone who would understand her. That was all very important when you are choosing your bodyguard and you are the First Daughter, which means you will have to stick with him for a very long time. Furthermore, he will know everything, more than her parents do, more than her friends, more than everybody.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father coming into her room. He sat on the bed and said, "Liv, I think I found a replacement for Sam. Tonight is Sam's last night here and tomorrow, the new guy will start. He is being briefed as we speak. I think you will like him."

So, that was it. She had her new babysitter. No matter how good he is, she'll still miss good-old Sam. Tears were forming in her eyes, she hated goodbyes.

Eli Pope sensed his daughter's discomfort and took it as his cue to leave the room.

Olivia said her goodbyes to Sam, wished him well and he did the same. He was like a second father to her. That night she cried herself to sleep.

The next day was just like any other winter day in Washington D.C., but not for Olivia Pope. She was waiting for Sam's replacement to come. He was supposed to come to her room to meet her at noon. It was 10 to noon and she felt nervous as hell. She was dressed in a pink sweater and tight white jeans. She was hoping to leave a good impression.

As she paced her room, the door was opened by Tom, her father's security detail.

"Your new detail is here, Miss Pope." Tom announced, getting away from the doorway and leaving.

Then, a 6-foot-something guy, clad in a tailored black suit entered her room, closing the door behind him. "Good afternoon, Miss Pope, I am Secret Service Agent Fitzgerald Grant and I am going to be your personal security detail." he said with a deep masculine voice, while standing completely still. He had to be ex-military.

"It is very nice to meet you, and please call me Liv." she smiled pleasantly at him.

He just nodded his head. This was a disaster.

"I don't know what they have told you, but I have an agreement with the President that you are not going to follow a strict protocol. You can wear plain clothes, you will address me as Liv and you are going to try to relax around me. OK? Because I really wanna have a friendly relationship and not a business one."

"Agreed, Miss."

"Liv." she corrected stubbornly.

"Liv." he repeated and for the first time, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Now, please take a seat so we could get to know each other..." Olivia trailed off "sorry, how do you want me to call you?"

"Everybody just calls me Fitzgerald." he shrugged.

"Can I call you Fitz?" she asked almost batting her lashes.

"Sure." he smiled again.

"Well, Fitz, I am Olivia Pope, everybody calls me Liv. I am a high-school senior and I will turn 18 in a month. I would like to go to Washington University next year or maybe travel the world. Now how about you?" she asked sitting on her couch.

"I am Fitzgerald Grant, I am 23 years old. I have been a marine since I turned 18 until I joined the Secret Service two years ago."

Olivia just sat there looking him over. He was young, handsome as hell, well-built. His expression was soft when he looked at her, a tell-tale sign that he took his job of keeping her safe very seriously. He seemed to notice everything. His eyes were constantly scanning the room for potential threats.

"Are you straight or gay, single or married, children or no children?" asked Olivia jokingly.

"Straight, married, no children." he answered without much enthusiasm.

Olivia felt a little bummed by that revelation, but she hid it well. Of course he was married. Why wouldn't he be?

"Same question." he said with a smile.

"Straight, single, no children." she replied in the same manner.

"No late night trips to your boyfriend's house then?" he teased.

"You have no idea how hard that would be if your dad was the President of the United States." she replied sadly.

He seemed to sense her discomfort and changed the subject. He started asking different questions that were less private, but relevant to his job. Olivia replied and occasionally asked her own questions.

Later that day, she was laying in her bed thinking. She got a new detail. He was fine, way more than fine. She could see herself spending a lot of time with him. He would never be a pain in the ass. He understood her. He was just 6 years older than her. And he was handsome. Handsome, but married. He was supposed to be her shadow from 6 in the morning till midnight with the option of rest during the day if the opportunity arose. Since she hates having a goon outside her room, not that he looked like one, she asked her father if Fitz could stay inside her room and he agreed. This was going to be very interesting.

It has been a month since Fitz started as her new detail and Olivia couldn't be happier. She had bonded with him very quickly and because of their age proximity, they were quickly becoming friends. He was always there to listen when she was upset and offer consolation or advice and she did her best to reciprocate. She learned that he was the son of a retired Admiral and that he didn't have the best of relationships with him. His dad was the one who urged him to marry his business partner's daughter, Mellie right after he got back from a deployment. He had said to Fitz, that the life of a marine was not girlfriend friendly and he should get married and have children while he was young, because he may not live long enough to grow old. And unfortunately, Fitz had listened to him. He married a girl he thought was fine, nothing more, and set out to have a family with her. That hadn't worked out cause shortly after their wedding he realized that Mellie was not that sweet all-American girl he thought she was, but instead she was a cheater and did so right under his nose when he wasn't deployed and freely when he was.

Olivia knew Fitz wasn't happy with his marriage, but he was painfully honorable and wouldn't divorce her just because she was unfaithful. He was an awesome guy, yet he was trapped with a lying whore who was happy to sleep with everyone but her drop-dead gorgeous husband. Olivia had never met the woman, but she already hated her. She just wanted Fitz to be happy.

That train of thought was interrupted when Fitz came into her bedroom.

"Hey, good morning Liv. Ready to hit the road?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah. I have been looking forward to this trip for ages."

She was supposed to go to Aspen for 2 weeks with friends, though she thought it would never happen, but Fitz saved the day and volunteered to go with her and drive her there, so her father backed down.

"We are going to be in a separate cottage for security reasons, but other than that you are going to be with your friends constantly. We will work out the details on the way." Why was he this awesome?

"You are a life-saver Fitz. I adore you." She squealed and hugged him tight. He didn't expect that and stiffened a little bit and then when he realized what was happening, he relaxed.

An hour later they were on the move. Fitz drove the armored SUV on the highway headed for Colorado. The ride was pleasant and fairly quiet. They already knew a lot about each other and they were trying not to overstep any boundaries. There was no denying that they were getting closer every day.

When they arrived in Aspen, they had a full day before her friends joined them. They found the cottage with ease and they realized it was the most magnificent thing they have ever seen. It was in a secluded area overlooking the slopes and was surrounded by woods on three sides. That would normally pose a risk if there wasn't a 15 foot fence with high-voltage electricity coursing through it. The cottage itself was better than any 5-star hotel Olivia had ever been to. It had a big lounge with plush sofas and a stunning fireplace. Olivia went to check out her bedroom and wasn't disappointed in the slightest. It had a king-sized bed that looked as soft as a cloud. She turned to see where Fitz was "How do you like your room?"

"It appears there isn't one." he appeared baffled.

"How so?"

"This appears to be a one-bedroom cottage. Someone in the travel office must think this is somehow very funny" he spat out.

"We will figure it out, no worries, we can share." said Olivia secretly doing a victory dance.

"No, I'll take the couch." Fitz tried to salvage the situation.

"We are both adults we can share." tried Olivia once more.

"You are 17 and technically that is not an adult." he reminded her.

"I will turn 18 tomorrow, so you can sleep on the couch till then and come to sleep in the bed when we are both adults." she was now annoyed.

"That's a deal." said Fitz not being able to think of a better solution, or not wanting one.

That night, Olivia put on her silk nightie, which came down to her mid thigh, and walked out of her room. Fitz was already in sweatpants that he probably wore to bed, but most amazingly he was shirtless. He was oblivious to her presence and was watching the fire. Olivia took a moment to take in his appearance. His chest was extremely well-defined, possibly from his Navy-days and his six-pack was breathtaking. He was breathtaking. His hair was a little messy from taking his shirt off and he had that distant look in his eyes.

She was falling for him. Slowly, but surely. She had never had a boyfriend before, cause it just wasn't possible with her lifestyle. Now though, he was here, in her world and he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He protected her. He cared for her, she could tell. But did he love her? She thought she did. Or at least was headed that way, fast.

Fitz sensed her presence and turned.

"Hey, Liv. Ready for bed?" he asked checking his watch "It's only 10 p.m."

"Yeah, but I wanted to go soak in the jacuzzi for a while. Wanna join me?" she said holding up her bikinis.

"Sure, let me just change into my trunks" he said and hurried off to his bedroom to change.

Minutes later he came into the bathroom to find her already in the jacuzzi. He slipped in beside her and although he knew it was unprofessional and probably wrong on so many levels since she was still just a kid, he was enjoying this. She had her hair tied in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. She looked so innocent. All he wanted to do is protect her. And if he would let himself admit it, he wanted her.

In just a few hours she would be legally obtainable. Then he could let his mind wander, but not now. Not yet. He glanced at the clock. 10:45 p.m. He felt very dirty even thinking about it. How was he supposed to protect her from other guys when he couldn't even protect her from himself?

Olivia sensed that he drifted away and splashed him.

"Relax a little bit, you are in a jacuzzi for God's sake."

He just gave her a small smile wishing he had never accepted the offer.

They started making small talk about her friends and the party they were throwing for her the next day. When Fitz looked at the clock again it showed 11:30 p.m. No wonder the water was getting cold.

"Let's get out of here, let's go to a club or something." Olivia suggested.

"It's getting late, Liv. Maybe that's not the best idea."

"Oh, don't be like Sam, you are not 60 years old." complained Olivia. She knew he would let her do anything when she played the 'Sam card' on him.

Fitz sighed "OK go get ready." He regretted the statement as soon as the words came out.

She got up from the tub and her white bikinis were almost see-through. She was going to be the death of him. She then turned as to get out of the tub, giving him a priceless view of her ass in the process.

20 minutes later, he was waiting in the lounge dressed in button-down shirt and jeans, a combination that made him look mouth-watering. He took out their coats and glanced towards the bedroom door. And his jaw literally hit the floor.

Olivia was dressed in a short white dress that really complemented her tan and figure, she had on some ridiculously high heel and her makeup was done perfectly. She. Was. Stunning.

"You like it?" she asked turning on her heels with what he thought was a knowing smile.

"You look amazing, Liv." Fitz replied truthfully still finding it hard to form sentences.

The grandfather-clock chimed in the background signaling midnight. And her birthday.

Fitz couldn't contain himself "Are you sure you wanna go out?" he asked coming into her personal space.

Olivia thought she was going to die. He was so close to her. She could feel his breath on her face, she could smell his cologne and what a heady mix it was. Her mind was blank. All she wanted was for him to kiss her. And he did.

He dipped his head and gently captured her lips with his. Electricity coursed through them instantly and they just drew closer. Her hands went into his hair trying to prolong the kiss as much as possible.

Eventually they had to part for air. Fitz looked into Olivia's eyes searching for any sign of discomfort, but there was none. Still with every ounce of willpower left, he said "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh, yes we should." came Olivia's breathy reply.

That was all the encouragement Fitz needed, so he pulled her against him and kissed her with all the passion he could master.

When he pulled away he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

There he laid her on the bed gently and asked "Have you ever..." he trailed off.

"No Fitz, I haven't, I am a virgin." whispered Olivia.

"Oh, Livvy" his heart was going to burst with love and appreciation for this woman "I better make this unforgettable."

"Please do." she moaned as he started kissing the side of her face and neck.

He planted kisses all over her exposed cleavage while looking for the zipper. Her hands were in his hair, keeping him close to her. She made little sounds of approval that were music to his ears. They were urging him to go faster, skip the damn foreplay and just take her then and there. But he couldn't. It was her first time. He had to go slowly and gently.

Olivia was relishing the attention. She had never even kissed a guy before and now she was being kissed like there was no tomorrow by the most gorgeous man in the world. Each kiss sent a shock-wave straight to her core. He arose feelings she never knew existed. He was heaven.

Fitz finally found the zipper and pulled it down. He slipped a hand inside her dress to caress her naked back. He couldn't believe that someone as perfect as her would want someone as damaged as him, but she did. He could see it, hear it, taste it, smell it. He slowly peeled the dress off her and she was left in a white and pink matching underwear set. He took in her appearance and asked with a smile "You wanted this to happen?"

"I hoped it would. I couldn't stop thinking about you since the moment I saw you." she replied with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"Me too Livvy, me too." he dipped his head back down and was kissing along the edge of her bra, sensing that she was getting impatient.

"Fitz please..." she moaned and he granted her wish by unclasping her bra.

She shrugged it of and he sat back on his heels enjoying the view. She was beautiful. He had never wanted a woman this much before, even when he was sex-deprived for months on end during deployment. He was drawn to her by some imaginary force that he couldn't fight. A force he didn't wanna fight.

Next he leaned in to take one nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it, while massaging the other.

This coerced a moan out of Liv and it made Fitz smile, while gently tugging her nipple with his teeth.

He reluctantly left her breasts and continued kissing her abdomen until he reached the edge of her panties. Then he sat back again and took each foot to liberate them from their high-heeled prison. As he did so, he kissed the inside of each ankle, before setting them down.

He took a forgotten condom out of his wallet and came back on the bed. He then started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor unceremoniously. Olivia could now see his bare chest and it was as breathtaking as the rest of him. While she was admiring his body, he took off his jeans which left him only in his boxer briefs. His enormous erection was mouth-watering and intimidating at the same time.

He reached for her panties and pulled them down slowly as if he was daring her to stop him. There she was gloriously naked lying before him. He licked his lips hungrily and allowed to take off his boxers to free his raging hard-on. It was her turn to lick her lips.

He smiled at her and leaned down to taste her for the first time. She tasted better than he imagined and he started to work his magic on her aroused clit. She was moaning in seconds and her hand tangled themselves into his hair to keep him in place. But he had other plans.

He wanted to bring her to her first orgasm with his cock inside her, so he pulled away much to her disappointment.

He kissed her, letting her taste herself for the first time on his lips. Then he nibbled her earlobe with his cock positioned at her entrance, and whispered huskily "Relax baby, and let me make love to you."

She just moaned her response and he entered her gently, letting her adjust to his bigger-than-average cock. He kissed her through the initial discomfort and then started moving inside of her. His thrusts were slow and shallow as not to hurt her.

Within moments she was moaning and calling out his name in pure pleasure. He had to use every ounce of self-control not to start pounding into her. He was so close, but so was she. He could feel her walls fluttering around him. He reached down and stroked her over-sensitive clit with his thumb. She screamed as a mind-blowing orgasm coursed through her body and heard Fitz groan loudly. Moments later, Fitz pulled the covers on top of them. They were utterly spent.

"Happy birthday, Liv!"

**THE END**

_**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, they are much appreciated!**_


End file.
